


To Love a Genius

by GhostsThough



Category: Fairly OddParents, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsThough/pseuds/GhostsThough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To their benefit, they pioneered this new type of cross-dimensional relationship. JimmyTimmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love a Genius

"No, no, turn the screwdriver  _clockwise_  40°, not counterclockwise."

"Shut up, would ya?" Timmy muttered as he fumbled to hold onto the tool with inexperienced hands. "I know how to turn a screw!"

"I don't suppose it has come to your attention that we've been doing this for an hour now." He was getting tired of  _instructing_  and not  _doing_.

"I don't suppose is has come to your attention that I'm  _trying_?" He snarked back at Jimmy; the boy in question pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

Ever since his  _Robo-Walker_  tipped over from a blow to the leg (the result of one of Calamitous' schemes), his left arm has been in a cast. It was his dominant hand (and it was the first bone breakage he ever went through and never again did he want it to happen again.) It was a back step into completing several projects - many of which he had to put away for the time being - but he needed to fix the  _Robo-Walker._

_'Luckily'_ , Timmy was there to help make the corrections bodily as he devised calculations in his mind.

Unluckily, Timmy was of no help whatsoever. He was unable to basically tighten a jolt, which brought about a long hour of monotonous directions.

"I expect  _'trying'_  to be in the initial ten minutes of doing this. For an hour to pass with little progression, you either have a brain issue or are in need of a hearing aide." Jimmy bit his tongue to fend off the impulsive afterthought to say, " _I think it's a little bit of both."_

"I'm doing it just fine!" Timmy protested. Button head screws were tricky little bastards; more than once he slipped and had to reinsert the tip into the hexagon.

Jimmy huffed, frustrated. He should've figured his cross-dimensional friend lacked the aptitudes to do this. Yet, the prospect of someone having this much of a hard time to achieve a facile task was horrendous! "You need to turn it the right way or else the  _Robo-Walker_  won't work!"

Timmy's hold on the screwdriver became excruciatingly tight. His knuckles turning a powdery white from the pressure. "I am turning it the right way!"

"You turn it the wrong way or several degrees off 40°!" Foreseeing no advancement in the argument, Jimmy reached his left hand out to grab the screwdriver. "Let me do it; clearly this a demeaning assignment for you."

That pull roused his impulse to yank back, however. "No way! I've got this, plus you're arm needs to heal!"

"I can endeavor in doing it right-handed," Jimmy insisted. "It's all a matter of mirroring the movements of my left hand; it can't be too hard."

" _Fine_ "—Timmy let the other have the screwdriver—"go ahead and try if you want. Just remember, I'll be here when you  _epically fail._ "

" _Fine,_  and I'll remember your presence when I show  _you_  how it's done." With a final glare sent to the teen, Jimmy flicked his eyes over to the piece of machinery before him. Tongue in cheek, Jimmy unadroitly shifted his hands on the handle, trying to get a comfortable grip; so far, there were none. In the one percent of people who were ambidextrous, he was not one of them. Yet, he didn't rule out the possibility of doing this (which Timmy fueled: he would not " _epically fail"_ , as he said.) So with a strong determination, he brought the screwdriver and bolt together, and turned.

Or, he would've, but…focusing was  _hard._

There was titillation on the back of his neck, like his body was conscious of Timmy lurking in the outreaches of his peripherals. He knew he was behind him: the measured shifts of impatient feet on the cement resounded in his ears. But no glances to the sides behold brown and pink, the latter of which was a common color on the other in attire.

The outcome to this distraction was a slip, and the screwdriver clambered to the ground noisily. Frozen and flustered, quickly he leaned down to fetch the tool, but Timmy's hand beat him to it.

Blue eyes locked; all air expelled from Jimmy's lungs and shocked, he jerked backwards.

Timmy gave a start at the sudden movement, and carefully he handed the genius back his screwdriver. The other teen was tense with gritted teeth in a sign of either anger or confusion; it could've been either or.

"Oh thank you  _Timmy_ ," Timmy said, filling in the silence with a horrible mockery of Jimmy's voice. "Oh, you're welcome Jimmy! Whenever you need a hand."

"Too bad the brain behind the hand's actions cannot be of assistance." It was the first sign of humor that day from the genius (albeit insulting), but it made Timmy crack a grin.

"He talks!" He exclaimed.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. The fluttering in his chest faded out, but what lingered was warmth. A warmth that put his emotions on level ground with Timmy's. "So what, aren't you going to say something about my  _'epic failure'_?"

"Oh yeah! Thank you for reminding me."

Sighing deeply, Jimmy leaned back into his chair, trying to ignore the comments the other made, and gestured to the machinery in front of him. The screwdriver was given the victory-dancing Timmy. "Okay, okay, I get it. I couldn't do it. Let's just... do this again, and this time, use your head."

Timmy smiled over at the genius. "No promises."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these will be short, some more than others. Really, I'm doing this 100 themes challenge to practice dialogue and third person from the perspectives of two boys in a range of age groups. I may or may not have a chapter in first person though. Second person is a rare possibility.
> 
> Okay, so I'm not used to writing for these two. I'll most likely get better at it the more I practice, so patience is appreciated.
> 
> Additionally, I've been trying to figure out what hand is Jimmy's dominant one. For the off chance he is multi-handed…use your imagination in this one.
> 
> If you want to request a word from the 100 Themes Challenge on DA with some additional details on what you want, then you can. I may do it.
> 
> I would like to thank my good friend, Amber for helping me with some of the dialogue. Some of the words used in this were from a role play. I was Jimmy and she was Timmy.


End file.
